


Opettajan neuvo

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: Jiraiya muistuttaa Minatoa kolmetoistavuotiaan pojan prioriteeteistä.





	Opettajan neuvo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: En omista Naruto-sarjaa!

"Katsos läkärää!" Jiraiya huudahti nähdessään Minaton saapuvan aukiolle, jossa heillä oli sinä päivänä määrä pitää harjoitukset. Pojan kasvoja koristi syvä puna ja tämä vältteli opettajansa virnuilevaa katsetta. "Älähän nyt, Minato. Ei siinä ole mitään hävettävää! Sinähän pelastit sen typykän. Mikä sen nimi nyt olikaan… Mushi-jotain?"

"Kushina", Minato totesi ja istahti opettajansa viereen kivelle.

"Ah, niin, Kushinahan se. Hyvin tehty, poikaseni", mies pörrötti Minaton hiuksia. "Koko kylä puhuu sinusta", mies jatkoi ehkä hieman kiusoittelevasti, mutta silti ylpeästi. "Sandaime ylensi sinut jouniniksi. Olen todella ylpeä sinusta."

Minato naurahti ja hieroi päänahkaansa.

"Menestyksessäsi on kuitenkin yksi varjopuoli", Jiraiya vakavoitui ja nosti kätensä puuskaan.

"Niin", Minato nyökkäsi. "Taisin suututtaa pilvikyläläiset aika pahasti… Tässä vaiheessa ei olisi varaa kerätä vihamiehiä. Eikö niin, sensei?"

"No en minä sitä tarkoittanut."

Minato katsoi opettajaansa hämmästyneesti. "Öö… Mitä sitten?"

"Sinustahan puhuu koko kylän!" Jiraiya lähes huudahti. "Etkö ymmärrä? Jokainen pikkulikka on korviaan myöten ihastunut sinuun. Kunhan vähän kasvat, olet kaikkien naisten oma prinssi rohkea", mies selitti. "Tätä menoa sinusta uhkaa tulla pahin kilpailijani."

Minato naurahti hieman nolostuneesti. "Eh… No ei kai nyt sentään?"

"Kyllä", Jiraiya totesi kuolemanvakavasti. "Menit sinä poju tempun tekemään… Totta vie…"

"Anteeksi, sensei…"

"No, se siitä. Pidän sinua silmällä", mies vitsaili ja tönäisi Minatoa leikkisästi kylkeen, mille poika naurahti.

"Kai sinä muuten sitten tiedät nämä kuminkäyttöasiat?" Jiraiya kysyi yhtäkkiä. "Olen kyllä nähnyt, kuinka sinä vilkuilet sitä Mushinaa."

"Kushinaa", Minato korjasi. "Kumin…?" Minato totesi ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Kondomin?"

"Sensei!" Minato huudahti paheksuvasti. "Minä olen vasta kolmetoista!"

"Mitä väliä sillä on?!"

 


End file.
